When we first met
by Joaninuwolf13
Summary: This is how Duke L'Orange, the most famous thief in Puckworld, first met Diana DeCoy, a rich daugther who rather live the life of a thief.


"When We First Met" by: Joaninuwolf13

_Note: I do not own the Mighty Ducks but I do own Diana._

For the passed three days it has been raining non-stop and no crimes have been made ever since Wildwing, Grin, and Duke have been on a mission in up state California. While back at the Pond, we find Nosedive looking out the window hope that it had stop raining so he can go outside and head to the mall to buy more comic books at his favorite store.

"Man, will it ever stop raining!" yelled Nosedive as he walks to the sofa and turning on the television hope to find something good to watch. Tanya, Diana, and Mallory were busy playing a quite card game and also ignoring Nosedive at the same time. He was wondering if the others would answer him but all he heard was Diana saying, "A royal straight ladies, better luck next time!" She said as she put the cards down and started to gather the poker chips. "Oh come on Nosedive, Duke has been gone for the pass three days also and you don't hear me complaining now do you."

Mallory looked at the cards that Diana put down, "Are you sure you are not cheating Di?" said Mallory as she looked at Diana with an evil look wondering if she is lying.

Diana just look at Mallory with a smile on her face, "Now why would say something like that Mallory?

"Will maybe it is because you are married to Puckworld's number one thief!"

"Now just because I married a thief doesn't make me a thief/cheater!" Diana yelled as she got up from her seat to go join Nosedive at the sofa but instead of watching television she got her book she has been reading for a few weeks.

Tanya never like it when Mallory and Diana fight, so she started to think of a new subject before they do start fighting.

It was a bright and sunny day, the trees were green, flowers were showing off its colors and the wind smelled like fresh water. Duke didn't like it at all; he didn't like the way the bright sun was blinding him in or the fact that it was bright and a clear day. He would rather have a dark night where you can't see anything for miles.

"I am so glad we finish that stupid mission, I thought we never go home." Duke said as he closed the window so he doesn't smell the fresh air.

"Yeah, it would be nice to see if Nosedive didn't drive the girls crazy while we were gone." said Wildwing looking at the map on the screen to make sure they weren't lost.

While Wildwing was drive and Duke was trying to make sure he didn't see the outside; Grin was busying mediating in the back of the Migrate.

"Will it is going to be a long drive back to Anaheim," Wildwing stated, "so why don't we talk so the time can move a bit faster?"

Duke was about to take a nap and then looked at Wildwing while Grin got up and took his seat. It was his way of saying sure why not.

"What should we talk about Wildwing?" asked Grin

Back at the Pond, Nosedive and Tanya were trying to think of something so they can change the subject before Mallory and Diana start fighting.

Tanya finally got up to Diana and asked, "Hey Diana here is a question I have been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"Will there's this question I would like to ask Duke?" answered Wildwing turning to Duke who was trying to ignore Wildwing.

But Duke couldn't resist talking about himself, so he opened his eyes to look at Wildwing.

"Ok O noble leader, what is the question?"

Diana looks at Tanya who was smiling hope she would forget about the fight with Mallory.

"Ok Tanya, what's the question?"

"Will, I would like to know…."

Back to Wildwing: "The question I like to ask you Duke is…."

Back to Tanya: "I would like to know how you and…."

Back to Wildwing: "I was wondering how you and …"

Back to Tanya: "How you and Duke first met?"

Back to Wildwing: "How you and Diana first met?"

_ Now if you would like to know how Duke and Diana first please send me reviews on what you think of my story. If you liked it please send nice reviews but if you didn't like it then don't send anything. If I get lots of great reviews I will put up the next chapter. _


End file.
